The Wolf and the Lamb
by moneytree100001
Summary: A love story between Jacob and Bella taking place a couple weeks after the battle between the Cullens and werewolves, against the newborn vampires and Victoria. Rated T just in case.
1. Just the Start of It

**This is the first fanfiction I have EVER made where Im not bashing anyone. So. It is pretty intense. It is a love story between Jacob and Bella, (even though I deserve Jacob more then stupid Bella -.-;;) hehe. Anyways! I don't own ANYYYYYYYY of these super amazing characters (Bellas not THAT super amazing...and Robert Pattison or whatever kinda ruined Edward for me...but yeahhh...Jacob makes up for it 3) and I take no credit for any character (unless stated if I decide to bring in a character of mine to screw with things ;DDD) so chea lets get it ON!...calm down theres no Lemon yet. OH ONE LAST THING! this story takes place a couple weeks after the huge battle that happened in Eclipse between those random baby vamps and the Cullens and sexy Jacob 3 hehe. (: ENJOY ;DDD**

**if you read this I applaude you because usually I just skip right over these things!**

_**Bellas POV**_

I know I shouldn't be mad, I mean, my husband risked his life for me...but I am. I can't pinpoint the reason though. Is it because that kiss between me and Jacob meant a bit more then just making him stay? Or maybe it is because they fight like cat and werwolf everytime they meet. Maybe, and I might be crazy, it is because I love a werewolf when I am married to a vampire.

"I need to talk to him" I said to no one, picking up my new, cordless phone from beside my bed. Searching through my sock drawer I finally found what I was looking for, a small, pink paper with 10 numbers spread across it. Looking at my phone I quickly punched in the numbers and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" came the smooth, calm voice I had been craving to hear.

"Hi Edward. I just...I just really needed to..uhm...hear you." I smiled slightly at the thought..I mean I was just thinking about how I was falling in love with a smooth, tan skin beauty.

"Oh. Well is there something specific you would like me to say?"

_Should I tell him what I have been thinking about since the minute Jacob kissed me? Should I tell him I am even still thinking about that kiss? _

"Uhm. No. Not really. I just. Uhm...oh, I have to go Charlie is calling me."

With that I pressed the large, glowing, red END button on my phone and tossed it to my bed.

I was happy he couldn't read my thoughts. If he could...I don't even know what I would do.

_**Edwards POV**_

"Uhm. No. Not really. I just. Uhm...oh, I have to go Charlie is calling me."

And with that the small conversation was over.

"That was a bit weird," I said still staring at my phone.

"What was?"

I looked up to see Emmett there, watching me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quickly.

_"I wonder why Bella even likes him. His hair is kinda greasy." _

I quickly walked up to him, snapping both his arms and his head off, each making the sound of a iceburg being split in half. Walking each peice one by one down to the fire place, tossing them in finishing him for good. No one makes fun of my greasy hair!

I shook my head, "so how long?" i asked before looking up to see he had already left to watch tv again.

I shook my head once more before heading outside and just...sitting there for the first time in a while.

**YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD KILL OFF EMMETT?  
WOW OH EM GEEEEEEEEEEE HAVE ALIL' FAITH.**

**So I hope you liked my story, I sure do so far ;DD **

**Next will be coming right away because Im making a lot of chapters tonight (: **

**R&&&&&R&&&&&L (love for all you NEWBS) ;DD**


	2. First Somethings

**Once again I take no credit for any of the amazing characters (cept Bella...shes not that great (:)**

_**Jacob POV**_

"_I guess I should just state the obvious, and say something I have said many times before. I love Bella, she is just a person that isn't afraid to be herself! _

_I know she is going to be a married women soon, but maybe, just maybe it would just...disapear...like my shirt does everytime I morph._

_Ha. Well, thats how great my sence of humor is_."

I stepped outside, the cold wind bit and nipped at my skin but it felt far from cold. I needed to see her, I knew the bloodsucker would be thrown off by my "dog smell" in her room, but that was almost a positive of me going over.

So I went, I hoped onto my bike and automaticly I was on my way to Bellas house. It was almost natural, almost like breathing, winding my way down. I sighed with relief when I saw her peice of junk she called a truck. I slowly stepped up to the door, checking to make sure I had a shirt on and waited.

Footsteps made me smile as I saw through the window her face, her beautiful face that she could never change and have it look bad. She looked almost...shocked when she saw me but like I cared.

"Oh Bella," I groaned wrapping her in a tight hug, "I missed you. We haven't really talked since I kind of helped save your life." I saw her smile and it was like the sun revolved around us for a while.

_**Bellas POV**_

Jacob hugged me and I didn't even know what to do. I patted his back akwardly and stepped back,

"so, what are you doing here?" I asked still a bit shocked.

He looked almost disapointed with my response. I dont blame him.

"well, uhm, I just really wanted to see you. I mean, it has been a couple weeks and I was a bit worried that Edward didn't do the job."

I looked at him a bit puzzled, wonder what "the job" was...was he refering to my virginity!

It was almost like Jacob had the power to read my thoughts, as soon as I thought that his face twisted in the same way mine did.

"Not...ha..not _**that**_ job. I mean...killing Victoria...uhm...well I made that super akward so I will just go."

I watched him turn around and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"No. I-I want you to stay. Edward is out hunting and I have been...lonely." I smiled a bit when I saw the relief in his face and let him in.

"So, how have you been Bells?" He asked grabbing my hand and weaving his fingers between mine.

"Well. Uhm I have started knitting. Yes knitting. I needed a hobby and Charlie gave me two needles so. Yeah." I laughed a bit and showed him the socks I had been working on for the week.

"Uhm. Are socks supposed to have two holes?" he asked examining the socks.

"Maybe they are toe-less socks. Have you ever thought of that?" I didnt want to admit I was a bit upset at him for picking on my work.

"Oh. Right, well they are great Bella." He smiled and I didn't even care anymore. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders standing on my tip toes, and I felt his arms naturally wrap around my waist.

"Jacob. I have been thinking about you a lot lately."

_**Jacob POV**_

"Jacob. I have been thinking about you a lot lately."

I felt as if I could fly when she said that.

"Yeah? What about me have you been thinking about?" I asked, hoping it was my amazing kissing skills.

"How that kiss felt 10 times more amazing then Edwards have, and how I think I love you more."

I picked her up a bit and spung us in a circle" Bella, I have been thinking about that since the moment it happened. I want to spend forever with you Bella, well, as long as _natural_ humans can live."

"Your not _natural_ Jacob," she said looking into my eyes like she did after our kiss.

"Well. Im more natural then the blood sucker is."

She laughed a bit

"Jacob, just kiss me"

And I did. As passionatly as we have ever kissed, and I could feel the lust in her kiss. I could sence she loved me more. I could sence this was going to grow into something big.

_** ;DDDDDDD**_

_**I love my stories and I like how I always take away Edward from something. I love it (: **_

_**So yeah it isnt that "romantic" but IT HAPPENS OHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH (:**_

_**R&&&&&R&&&&&L (:**_


	3. Just Kill Me

**Hi, welcome to the third chapter of J&&B!**

**I have decided there will be no lemoning...because...thats just yuck. And so the M is just for really bad languedge and such (:**

**And I am pretty sure I am getting Alices power wrong but that is ok. (: **

_**Alice POV**_

"Edward, I can't see Bella." Edward immeditatly turned around, a worried look spwarled all across his face.

"What do you mean Alice?" his tone a bit harsh, but I knew he was just worried.

"I mean. I can't see her." I glared slightly at my idiodic brother. What else would I mean by 'I cant see Bella?'

"Alice. When was the last time you 'saw' her?"

"Uhm. She was at home, watching television then all of a sudden it went black."I bit my lip watching his face twist once more.

"Dogs." He said harshly before running out the door to his car, I felt like I had to warn Bella. So I did. Picking up the phone I punched in her number.

_**Bellas POV**_

I groaned as the phone rang, I slowly lifted my head from Jacobs chest and answered, "hello?"

"Bella, I told Edward I couldn't see you and now he is on his way to your house. He should be there right away. I would get Jacob out of there."

"Oh. Thanks Alice," I said before hanging up and pushing Jacob up off the couch. "you have to go." His face made me want to push him back down.

"Why, I thought things were going good. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. But Edward is coming and Alice sounded a bit worried for our health. So go and I will call you when he is gone. And think about ice cream or something ok?"

and with that he ran out the backdoor into the night, I sighed turning the tv up and waiting. As soon as I settled onto the couch Edward burst in. "Try knocking," I said still paying attention to the tv, having no patience for his anger tonight.

"Where is the mutt?" he asked me, I could sence his rage.

"Not here?" I said almost as if I was asking him.

"Lies Bella. I can still smell him."

Damn. I guess I forgot he had a good sence of smell.

"Charlie had a stray dog over while we tried to find his owner. I guess the smell stayed." I shrugged hoping my cover up would work, kind of knowing it wouldn't.

"Bella. Why was Jacob over?" He asked looking around as if he would see paw prints all over my house.

"He just came over ok?" I burst out standing up and turning to face him in one swift motion. "and..." I paused looking at my old couch "I was happier when he was over then I have ever been with you."

His face fell, and I wanted to punch him for making me feel bad.

"Bella, you don't mean that." He said holding me close to him the same way Jacob had. But I didn't feel a ounce of comfort with Edward anymore.

"No, Edward, I do. I love Jacob." and with that I pulled off the large ring on my finger and placed it in his hand, forcing his fingers to curl around it. The way his face looked when he left almost made me sad...almost.

_**Edwards POV**_

No way. Not. Not Possible. She can't love a...a mutt!

All these thoughts flew through my head as I looked at her blankley, watching her curl my fingers over the ring that was destined to be on her finger. Forever.

My mind spung as I walked to my car in a daze. It wouldn't matter if I collided with a tree somehow ripping all of my limbs and slicing my head off. It wouldn't mater if my ripped apart body was set on fire somehow anymore. I don't have Bella.

I slowly drove home, unusal for me and walked into the living room, sitting down still dazed by Bella and her actions. Alice walked in quietly, biting her lip.

"So, uhm, how was it Edward?" she said placing a cold hand on my shoulder.

I just held up the ring without looking at her or talking.

_"Im sorry"_ I heard her say to herself, and walked away from me. I was stuck in a daze for a while, not moving at all, not even bothering to breathe. I could either kill Jacob and have Bella hate me forever, or I could just get Jacob to kill me and end all of this.

She didn't love me, she wouldn't care if I went into the center of the street with the Volturi watching and stood there as my skin sparkled unnaturally.

I could die right now and she wouldn't even mind. She would probably preffer it be that way. So thats what she would get.

Immediatly Alice came down,

"Edward Cullen don't you dare think of going to upset the Volturi!" He pixie voice now harsh and serious.

"Alice, the only thing I was living for was Bella, now she is gone." I said tonelessly standing up with my car keys in hand.

Alice ran to the door locking it.

"No Edward." Her eyes staring into mine.

"Fine." I said walking up to my room at a human speed. I had no where to go anymore.

_**OH EM GEEEEEEEEE THE DRAMA! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! just kidding i can and you should keep reading ;DD **_

_**R&&&&&R&&&&&L ;DDD**_


End file.
